A Happy Marriage
by ebonyice
Summary: Tony isn't stupid. Rhodey thinks about why Pepper and Happy's marriage is doomed from the start. Oneshot.


**AN: I wrote this just after Iron Man 2, but it doesn't really have anything to do with the movie. Not much in the way of plot, just a little introspection. Hope you enjoy! Please review.**

Tony Stark was not a stupid man. That was a bit of an obvious statement, Rhodey supposed, but this time Tony had surprised even him with his ability to understand and manipulate his own environment.

For the past few months—ever since Happy and Pepper had announced their wedding actually—Tony had walked around with an expression that clearly said, "My world is crumbling around me and no one seems to care." He alternated between sulking and drunken sulking and Rhodey had the pleasure of taking care of the idiot.

No. Not idiot.

Tony was brilliant. Rhodey had expected Tony to show up to the wedding, half-plastered and itching for another drink. Maybe with a busty blonde on his arm. Or a brunette. Maybe both. But, of course, Tony wasn't stupid. And he had always known exactly how to get what he wants.

It was the subtlety that Rhodey really admired. Because Tony could have showed up looking like the complete mess he had been recently, but that wouldn't have made Pepper think twice about her marriage to Happy. She probably would have thanked God and whoever else was listening that she wasn't with the train wreck that was Tony Stark. Or Tony could have come with his billionaire genius face on, acting like he didn't have a care in the world and Pepper didn't mean a thing to him, cause-hey look at the pretty swimsuit models on his arm. Pepper would probably have quit then and there. Well, for at least a week anyway.

But Tony had showed up sober and alone. And he stayed that way throughout the whole reception. He was charming and "Very happy for the groom and beautiful bride." He was pleasant and not overbearing at all. He swept her up for four dances—one more than even Happy had gotten.

Rhodey watched as Tony and Pepper glided across the floor together, looking very much like they belonged to each other. And Pepper didn't look annoyed; she looked happy. Happier than she had with her own husband.

He sighed and glanced toward where Happy stood—right at the edge of the dance floor. Rhodey hoped that Happy couldn't see the way Pepper's smile was just a little bit brighter when she was dancing with Tony than when she had danced with him. Judging by his downturned lips, Rhodey thought that might be too much to ask for. Happy glanced in Rhodey's direction and they shared a sorrowful glance.

A week before the wedding, Rhodey had pulled Happy aside. He asked Happy if he was really sure that he wanted to marry Pepper. Happy had just laughed as though it was a silly question. Rhodey didn't crack a smile. He told Happy that Pepper wouldn't be the easiest person to be married to. The demands of her job—or really—the demands of her boss might be too much for a marriage to withstand. He stressed what a hold Tony had on Pepper. Happy had just looked at him like he was out of his mind and assured Rhodey that he was willing to take the risk. After all, Happy worked for the same boss; He had the same demands on his time. Rhodey didn't think that Happy had quite grasped what he was talking about.

From the look on his face, he got it now.

Rhodey liked Happy, he really did. He and Pepper made a…cute couple. And it wasn't as though Happy didn't deserve the kind of marital bliss that anyone else got. On the contrary, Happy probably deserved it more. But Rhodey wasn't optimistic on that front.

You see, even though Pepper was now Happy's wife, she was still Tony's _everything_; even on her wedding day, Pepper gravitated toward Tony the way, well, the way everyone gravitated toward Tony. And Rhodey could see it on her face—how in love with Tony she was. And even though Rhodey thought the world of Pepper most of the time, at that moment, he hated her just a little bit. How could she marry Happy when she was so clearly in love with Tony? And how could Tony encourage her?

But that was a useless thought; Tony did what Tony wanted; Tony got what Tony wanted and what Tony wanted was Pepper. He had always wanted Pepper, but like the self-absorbed billionaire he was, he assumed that she would always be there—an open offer that he would, eventually, accept. He would take her when he was done sewing his wild oats with every bimbo that crossed his path or as soon as the whole Iron Man hype died down. He hadn't expected her to be swept away by _Happy_ of all people.

But it seemed Tony had finally moved past the mourning period and into fix it mode. He would charm Pepper tonight, but not overtly—not so much that Pepper would recognize his actions for what they were. It would be just enough to make Pepper second guess herself. Pepper would go home with Happy tonight, but in the back of her mind Tony would linger. And Happy would know it. And even on their wedding night, Tony would be an invisible barrier between them that would grow and grow until it was insurmountable.

And that was why Rhodey knew better than to bet on a long, successful marriage for Happy and Pepper. Because it would end—he knew it, and so did they, he was sure. The marriage would fail because Happy couldn't say no to Pepper and Pepper didn't _want_ to say no to Tony. And Tony—Tony would pull Pepper back in and both she and Happy would do nothing to stop him, just like now. It was only a matter of time.

So instead of a long marriage, Rhodey had wished the bride and groom a happy marriage (though even that he could barely dare to hope for). Internally he just prayed that they wouldn't hurt each other too much when it all blew up. He prayed that Tony didn't have too much of an active part in the whole thing. He prayed that Happy hadn't invested too much of himself in this thing.

But looking at the three of them now, he knew his prayers were falling on deaf ears.


End file.
